The present invention relates to a screw type connector set, in which coupling connector housings formed of synthetic resin have a bolt and a nut.
In fitting opposed connector housings, there is required force corresponding to the sum of force required to connect all the terminals and force to overcome the friction and the locking resistance between connector housings. In the case of a large-sized multi-pole connector, this resistance becomes large to the extent that the manual fitting operation is no longer possible, requiring the tightening two connector members by bolt and nut.
However, an excessive tightening of the bolt can result in breakage of the connector housing, or even if it does not cause breaking of the connector housings, the threaded portion of the bolt may be broken and make it impossible to separate the opposed connector housings.